So complicated
by Half Breed Ishtah
Summary: It all starts with a bar fight and involves and punky red head. Duo may have thing for her. *I'm still working on the ending so check up for unpates and stuff*


So complicated... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or any songs on here.

"Man! I'm tired!" the braided boy lunged back on the sofa in his cozy little apartment. Along followed by his

Best buddies; Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. Duo grabbed the remote and turned on the news. 

'And again these brave and mysterious gundam pilots overcome the Oz forces', said the news reporter. In

the background was Deathscythe and Zero blew up some enemy mobile suites. Then Duo quickly turned the

channel to some cartoons. 

"I was watching that", Heero scorned. "It's all the same. Why watch it?" Duo asked ignoring the death look

Heero was giving him. "Well right now we're safe. But they'll send more to take over this colony. That'll take quite

some time. About a week at the most", Quatre informed. 

"Right. That'll give us plenty of time to reload on ammo with plenty of time to spare. Let's just kick back and

relax while we can", Duo suggested propping up his feet. 

Heero had already had his laptop out and making an order form for ammo. "When will the ammo be ready?"

Trowa asked after Heero printed out the order form. "Tomorrow. I'll pick it up", Heero said. 

"Hey!" Duo shouted with his casually ideas in mind, "I got a great idea! Let's go out and celebrate."

"Baka", Heero muttered. "C'mon! I went to a bar a day or two ago. Wow. She was great", Duo said starting

to gaze off. "Duo!" Quatre shouted getting the wrong idea of what Duo meant. 

"No! Not that kinda way. A bar singer. She was great. Let's go tonight. You won't regret it. C'mon. Plz?" Duo

begged. 

'News flash. Oz Federation mobile suits just headed our way. A new gundam appeared and defeated the

flock of suits. Who are these gundam pilots? Who ever you are we're thankful you're on our side. More at 9:00'

the TV went back to the cartoons that were on. After that news flash caught all their attention. 

"A new gudam pilot?" Wufei asked, "Could it be Oz wit a plan?"

"No", Heero answered, "They wouldn't destroy their own mobile suits." "If he's on our side wouldn't Dr. J

have told us?" Duo asked looking at Heero for an answer. 

"No. He'd let us find out by ourselves", Heero looked away still in thought. 

"So! How 'bout that bar I mentioned?" Duo said with a grin.

Later that night Duo drove them to the bar he mentioned. From the outside they could already hear a

beautiful women's voice singing. They went in. It wasn't too crowded. Duo went ahead and grabbed a couch to

seat five. The four joined the hyper Duo. 

"You're really going to like her. Quatre, you're the music guy. You could probably tell how hr music feels", Duo

said. "What's her name?" Quatre asked. 

"I think it was Blair", Duo said thinking back. Heero was observing the place. Mostly it was guys scattered

around.

"She must be good seeing here's only men here", Heero mentioned. "SHHHH! She's gonna sing again", Duo

hushed them and placed his attention on the stage. 

Then the lights lit up a beautiful girl. Long straight red hair. Punky, baggy, freak pants. With a black leather

jacket. Under a purple flame belly shirt. Perfect for her flat stomach and her bright, almost white eyes. The black

eye shadow and mascara brought out hr eyes. Skater gloves and black wrist bands on her arms. With spike

bracelets and lil' trinkets all up and down on her arms. Countless necklaces with crosses and a lot more. 

"Ok. This is a lil' something. Called 'Losing Grip'. This for those who are feeling lonely tonight. I can relate so if

ya need a hug come see me. Anyway here it goes", she said in her smooth, glass like voice. 

'Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby? Right now I feel invisible to you. Like I' not real. Didn't you

feel e lock my arms around you? (She hugged herself tightly) Why'd you turn away? Here's what I have to say.

(Her rip on her arms tensed and tightened around the shinny leather). I was left to cry there waiting outside

there, grinning with a lost stare, that's what I decided...Why should I care?! 'Cause you weren't there when I

was scared, I was s alone! You need to listen! I'm starting to trip, (held up her hand in front of her face and

made a fist) I losing my grip and I'm in this alone! (she stood up straight in a punky, attitude way. With one hand

that hung lazily behind on leg, while the other held the microphone) Am I just some chick you placed beside you

to take somebody's place? When you turn around (she twirled around) can you recognize my face? (then she

placed hr hands on hr cheeks and showing shinny, long black nails) You used to love me. You used to hug me

(she hugged herself), but that wasn't the case. Everything wasn't ok... I was left to cry there, waiting, outside

there, grinning with a lost stare. That's when I decided (put the mic back on the stand and put a lot of hurt,

attitude, and feeling into the song. As in leaning forward with hurt in her gaze) why should I care?! 'Cause you

weren't there when was scared. I was so alone. You! You need to listen! I'm starting to trip, I' losing my grip,

and I' in this alone. (Wrapped her arms around herself and slowly sank to the floor) Crying out loud. I'm crying

out loud, crying out loud, I'm crying out loud. Open you're eyes, open up wide. ... I was left to cry there, waiting,

outside there, grinning with a lost stare. That's when I decided that's when I decided why should I care?! 'Cause

you weren't there when was scared. I was so alone. You! You need to listen! I'm starting to trip, I' losing my

grip, and I' in this alone.' (She nodded her head in a sincere way of what se meant).

Duo flirtily gave a whistle along and over the loud applause. "OK. Next song is called 'Sk8ter Boi'. After that

I'll be serving drinks at the bar. So come on over and say hi", the red head nodded to her head to her boy band, and then a

ramp began to raise in middle of the stage, and in front of the G-boys a rail arose. 

"This must be new", Duo said. 

The red head grabbed a skateboard and stood at the top of the ramp. There she began to hop along to the

beginning of the beat with a rock sign in her right hand. 

'He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? (she shrugged) He was a punk (she punched

the air in front of her) She did ballet (she did a curtsy). What more can I say? He wanted her, she'd never tell,

secretly (she put a finger to her lips) she wanted him as well. (she got her skateboard ready) But all of her

friends stuck up their nose (stuck up her nose in the air like a prep) and they had a problem with his baggy

clothes (she tugged at her baggy pants). He was a skate boi, she said see you later boi, he wasn't good enough

for her. She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space (she launched off and skated down) She needed to

come (she launched off the stage heading for the G-boys) back down to earth (skillfully landed at their feet and

skated off to the side)Five years from now she sits at home feeding the babies she's all alone (she turned and

face the G-boys) She turns on TV and guess who she's sees? (she thrusted forward toward the rail) sk8ter boi

(she did a rail grid giving the heads up front row view to the G-boys) Rockin up MTV. She calls up her friend. They

already know. They all got tickets to see his show. She tags along and stands in the crowd looks up at the man

that she turned (then touched the ground and circled the area) down. He was a sk8ter boi, she said see you

later boi, he wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar (then did a guitar slam pose while slowly rolling

by) Slamin' on his guitar. (She jumped back up on stage and got off the skateboard. Then began to hop to the

beat) He was a sk8ter boi, she said see you later boi, he wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar

slamin' on his guitar (then slammed on her invisible guitar) Does you pretty face see what he's worth? (Then she

jumped off the stage and ran up to Duo and leaned close him his face) Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough

luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. To bad that you

couldn't see, see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye. I see the soul (then tapped her

finger against his chest) that is inside. (then she stepped back not taking her eyes off Duo) He's just a boi, and

I'm just a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? We are in love, haven't you hear? Hell we rock (she rolled her

shoulders and her eyes with a thin smile) each other worlds! I'm with the sk8er boi I said see you later boi (then

she jumped back on the stage and began to hop to the beat with some weak head bangs) I'll be backstage after

the show. I'll be at a studio singing this song we worth about a girl you used to know'.

Most of the men whistled even Duo with a lot of applauded. 

"Thank you! Special thanks to my sk8ter boies over here. Timmy, Joe, Adam, and Sam. I'm Blair. I'm gonna

work at the bar now. But I'll be back up soon. Later", she walked off to the bar. 

"C'mon. Let's go sit at the bar", Duo said excited and ran off to save them all seats. "Might as well", Trowa

sighed. The three quiet ones walked off. Quatre was about to join them when something caught his eye. A gold

rose on a black rope necklace.

"Must have fallen of when she was skate boarding", Quatre said to himself and picked up the necklace and

stuffed it in his pocket. He walked off and joined the others at the bar. 

Of course Duo was always flirting with the young singer. 

"So what can I get ya?" said asked. "Some shots. The best ya got", Duo added on to his order. 

She got the shots for Duo and gave the others their orders of drinks. "Ok enjoy", she said with a smile. 

A seat away from Heero sat the guitarist, Timmy. 

"Heay homie! You're suppose to be playing", Blair reminded she stuck out her tongue and revealed a tongue

ring. "Taken' a break", was all he said, "You got your tongue pierced after all." 

"Oh. Got some bad news. Lost my apartment again. The owners impatient. I told him I get my paycheck this

week, but no", Blair sighed. "I got family in this week, so don't ask me for a place to stay. Most of all the gang is

out of town for the weekend", Timmy informed. 

"I'll find a way. Any news from you?" Blair asked. 

"You ain't gonna like it", he warned. "Tell me", Blair asked. 

"You're ex is comein' tonight, at nine, to get ya", Timmy said. She reached over the bar in a threatening way a

literally pulled him over the bar. The G-boys tried not to pay attention but mainly listened. 

"You better not be kidding me. After what his did I had a good reason to break up with him. Besides he

knows he can't beat me. I can kick his ass anytime", Blair informed sincerely. 

"He ain't gonna play fair. He's bringin' at least four of his gang buddies. You know Joe, Sam, and me won't be

able to handle them for long", Timmy said. 

"You guys just stay out of it. You don't need to get involved", Blair said. She let go of his shirt and he sat

back down. 

"He's comein' in five minutes so get ready", Timmy said looking at his watch. "Ok. If it comes to a certain point

get your asses in there and help me", Blair instructed. 

"Ok. Good luck", Timmy walked off and Blair came to the G-boys.

"God. How do I get myself into shit?" she asked herself. She climbed up on a stood and reached for

something behind some glasses and bottles. She got whatever it was. She quickly stuck it in her cargo pocket,

and jumped down from the stool. Heero saw what it was and it was a nine-millimeter pistol before it got in her

pocket. 

Five minutes later a small gang of five walked in. The leader was a cocky looking blond that was short. Along

with two friends that were twins. Another with black hair and short. The last with red hair, freckles, and tallest

out of the gang. 

Blair looked at Timmy. He nodded that they were here. She walked out in the open and stood her ground as

they approached. She thew her jacket aside with a gothic black tattoo on her arm. "Alright Eric. I'm warning you

now. Leave now and don't start anything", Blair went straight to the point. 

"Sorry, babe, but I can't let a bitch like you goin' around dumping me in front of my gang", Eric stated. "I had

a perfectly good reason why too. Next time I'll go to the cops", Blair warned. Slowly the gang started to surround

her. 

"Blair, baby, give up. You're out numbered. You leave me no choice", Eric said. 

"Who said out numbered means I can't win, aye?" Blair said with a grin. At that it sent a chill down

everyone's spine. The twins started, but Blair kicked each hard in the stomach. Sending them to the ground. The

short guy with black hair was next to attack. Blair counter and sent him face first into the ground. Same went for

the red head. At the sight Eric was already shaken' and scared to move. Blair took out the nine-millimeter pistol

and had it aimed for his head. 

"Leave and you live. Never show your sorry carcass here again!" Blair shouted. At that Eric and his boys

raced out of the door. 

"She's good", Quatre said, "Less than a minute too." "She put too much energy into her attacks. If they

come back they'll get her", Heero said and took his shot. Blair walked back behind the bar and stood on the stool

and put the pistol back on the top shelf behind the glasses. As she stood up there for a while she looked back

into the mirror. There she saw OZ soldiers walk in. She jumped down in front of the G-boys and looked passed

them at the soldiers. 

"Shit" she said beneath her breath. Heero looked in the mirror and saw the OZ uniformed men. 

"OZ" Heero said. 

"Here? Now?" Duo started to panic and looked over his shoulder and saw the soldiers walking over to the

bar. They sat down a few seats away from the G-boys. Blair, doing her job, went over to them. 

"Heay baby. How about some beer for me and the guys?" he asked trying to be smooth. Blair could smell the

alcohol coming from his showing he and the others were drinking before they got in. With out a word she gave

them all a open, cold Bud Light. 

As she was about to leave them, the same guy grabbed her wrist. "How about some luv to go with it?

C'mon?" he said trying to be smooth again. "Let go sir. Plz? I have to get back to work", Blair said trying to get

her hand out of his grip. 

"C'mon, babe, just a break. I'll show you a good time", he said. "Don't force me to fight", Blair warned still

trying to pry herself free of his grip. His pals just sat and chuckled. Then Joe and Timmy came behind the bar.

"She said let her go, sir. Do as she says. We don't want any trouble", Timmy said. "I can't have any fun

anymore", the soldier pouted. 

He let go, and sat back down. Blair walked back over to the G-boys. "Damn OZ soldiers", she said quietly and

harsh. 

"I need another bud light bartender!" one of the other soldiers shouted. 

She walked over there cursing beneath her breath. She gave him his bud light. As she walked away, the jerk

soldier that had bothered her earlier got up. He grabbed her good, and pulled hr over the counter. Before he

could do anything else she punched him right out of his chair. 

"You bitch! Get her!" he yelled. 

She was too tired to defend herself. She realized she didn't mean to use so much power in the other fight. To

of the soldiers had her held back by the arms in a struggle hold. She tried to struggle herself free. 

"We gotta her!" Quatre said looking to Heero to make a decision. 

The soldier she punched started to punch her repeatedly in her stomach. 

"Excuse me", said a voice. "Who the hell?" he turned around and then he got socked by a braided boy.

Heero and Wufei took on the two holding her back. Trowa took on the last two by himself. Quatre went to help

Blair. She got up on her own in pain. She felt two ribs cracked when she put her hand on her stomach. "I get

dibs on the asshole!" she yelled. The angry red head tackled the leader. She began to pound his face with her

boney fist. Then Duo got her in a struggle hold after the first few poundings. "At that rate you'll kill him!" Duo

shouted in her ear so he'd hear him over her war screams. She got off him after she heard Duo. He let go of hr

and she got off the bloody soldier. All of the beaten soldiers ran for their lives out of the bar. 

"You're lucky I let you keep all you're teeth!" she shouted after them. She wrapped her arm around her

stomach again. 

"You ok Ms. Blair?" Duo asked. "Yeah. Just a cracked rib or two", she heaved, "I'll live."

"Better get you to a doctor", Quatre suggested. "I ain't seein' no quack! Besides I don't have that kind of

money right now", Blair snapped at the thought, "and Sorry I snapped. Two fights in one night is the least of my

troubles."

"Now you do", said a short, Mexican man. "Pedro!" Blair said with a relief. "Blair. You're impossible. Just take

your pay and take the weekend off. You need it", Pedro said. 

"Thanks Pedro. i will", Blair sighed. 

"Alright. Take it easy. One more fight", Pedro said, "Oh and Blair. One more fight in this place and I'll have to

fire you. I can't afford cops and replacement furniture every time you break out in a fight." "It was self defense",

Blair explained. 

"Whatever the reason I suggest you thank these young men who saved your sorry carcass. Now leave when

you're ready", Pedro said. 

"Yes sir", she didn't try to argue. She went back behind the bar. The G-boys sat at the bar again. "Thanks

for helpin' me back there", Blair said. "Next time don't put so much power in one fight. That's how you lost to

those soldiers", Heero explained. 

"Don't tell me how to fight! I know what I did wrong. Might as well get your names", Blair said. 

"I'm Duo Maxwell", Duo introduced with now stopping or nervousness showing, "That's Quatre Winner,

Heero Yuy, Wufei, and Trowa Barton." "Blair Joana. Now what can I do to thank you", Blair said thinking. 

"You don't have to anything", Duo assured her. "Or otherwise I'd go crazy with guilt for not doing anything.

That's just the kinda person I am", Blair said. She began to clean a wine glass. Then the drummer, Adam, came

up. 

"I know a way", he said. "Your ideas aren't too good", Blair said trying to ignore him. 

"You could to a prostitute thing with all five", Adam suggested. "Shut your mouth! I ain't no whore. Don't

listen him boys", she told the G-boys. He pocked his head next, and in-between, Duo and Quatre. "You won't

regret it", he whispered. 

"I heard that!" Blair shouted. She threw the wet rag at him hitting his face. "I know..." Blair said. "A Blair, I

think Eric and his boys trashed your car as revenge. I don't think it'll drive anymore", Joe said looking out the

door. "I'll be right back", then she ran outside. Minutes later she ran back in with a furious face. 

"This is the worst night of my life. No place to go, my car is trashed!" Blair said running her hand threw her

thin red hair. 

"You still have that other one at my house. Pick it up tomorrow", Joe reminded. "Oh. I forgot about that car.

Ok", she sighed and then changed the subject, "I'll take ya all to lunch. Maybe a movie if ya like." 

"I've got plenty of room in my apartment if you want to stay there for a while", Duo offered. 

"You mean it?" she asked with a sparkle in her eye. Duo nodded. "Thanks! That's saves me a lot of trouble.

Chang of plan Joe! Drive to...", she stopped and looked at Duo, "Where?"

"29 Oakland Drive...second apartment building on the right", Duo said. 

"29 Oakland Drive. Second apartment building on the right!" Blair shouted to Joe. 

"Ok. Be there in the morning", Joe replied. 

"How much longer till work is over?" Duo asked. 

"I usually stay till 3 am. I'll leave, oh say, about half hour", Blair answered. Pedro came up. 

"Looks like you bagged a jackpot with them Blair", Pedro teased. 

"Pedro!"

"Ok. I came to say I'm closing early tonight so if you want go ahead and leave", Pedro informed. "I'm gonna

leave in a half hour so..." Blair didn't finish. "Ok. Just don't spend the whole time flirting", Pedro teased. 

"Stop teasing me!" Blair said angrily. 

The half hour passed with drinks and chatter. Before Blair left Pedro did give her paycheck. They walked out

of the door. To the left was the G-boys' fancy mini-van. Next to it was a beating up car. Scratched up, windows

smashed in, tires slashed, and a lot more. 

"Looks like this is off to the junkyard", Blair said with a give-up sigh. "That punk must have been mad at

you", Duo said. 

"He has no reason to be mad at me. I broke up with him. That jackass just needs to go to a physiatrist or

somebody. He thinks I'm some push over so he beat me up. After what he did to my arm I couldn't take it so...He

was lucky my gang wasn't in town tonight. He'd have a funeral by tomorrow", she chuckled. 

Then she finished talking and got in the van. "You mind if we could go to my place? I have to get some stuff.

320 Main Blvd", she instructed. They drove off to where she lived. It was a terrible place. Dirty and savage

looking. Out side of a small building was a truck packed with stuff. TV, furniture, and boxes of stuff. There stood a

tall man. He looked mad. 

Blair jumped out of the van and approached him. "I've already packed up your stuff. I want my truck back by

the end of next week", he instructed. 

"Ok, thanks" Blair told him. She went through a couple of boxes and pulled out some clothes and put them in

a bag. 

"You guys. I'll follow you in his truck", Blair said. 

"Ok"

They drove off to where Duo lived. It wasn't too far from where Blair lived. Blair was already out and putting a tarp over her stuff so no one would steal anything. 

They went upstairs and settled down in his cozy relaxing apartment. After hours of getting to know each other, they finally went to sleep. Blair took the love seat. Duo slept in his small bedroom. The others shared the pull out bed from the couch. Heero sat in a chair with his arms crossed and went to sleep like that. 

In the morning was quiet. Duo was up by a delicious smell from the kitchen. He sleepily walked in and saw Blair cooking. She was already cleanup and her hair was a bit damp and dressed in new jeans and a orange shirt that said 'People like you are the reason people like me need medication'. 

"I like your shirt", Duo yawned. 

"Well thanks. The coffee's ready and breakfast'll be ready soon. I like you PJ pants. Duo looked down and saw his red checkered PJ pants. No shirt on. "Oh", he said, "You sleep good?" 

"Just great"

"Smells good"

"Hope ya like apple cinnamon and blueberry pancakes", Blair said cheery. "Sounds great", Duo said with his hand on his sexy stomach. 

"Morning sleepy heads!" Blair greeted looking behind Duo. Duo turned around and saw his buddies tiredly awake. "Umm... what's that smell?" Quatre asked. 

"Blueberry and apple cinnamon pancakes. Just in time. They're done", Blair said fixing them each a plate. They ate. 

"You're a good cook. I've never had a breakfast like that before", Duo complimented. "Guess that sayin' is true. The way to a man's heart is through their stomach", Blair said. Quatre chuckled. 

I guess he knows what I mean. Well you all got a couple of hours before lunch so why not you all get washed up and ready?" Blair suggested. 

Most of the morning they watched TV shows and news while each one took turns taken showers. They all borrowed some of Duo's old pants and shirts. It was around lunchtime when all of them were done. 

"Anyone getting' hungry?" Blair asked after Trowa came out after he got dressed. "Yeah. After all that waiting", Duo smirked. 

"Anyone else? My treat", Blair giggled. Finally everyone agreed. Duo locked up and they headed down to the car. The truck with all the junk was gone. "Where'd that truck go?" Quatre asked. In it's place was a black Dodge Viper. On the license plate it was 'kick ass' and on the car it said 'Speed Demon' in Japanese. 

"Wow! I'd give anything to have a car like this!" Duo said all excited. "That's my pride and joy. Took me forever to buy it. I just fixed it up and WA-la. The Speed Demon has awakened. I'll be nice and let ya drive it", Blair said taking out her keys, and tossed it to him. 

"Man. I can't believe I'm actually in this baby", Duo said getting in the driver's seat. Everyone was squeezed in the back. Blair shared the front seat with Quatre. As soon as the engine started, heavy metal rock was blarin'. She turned it down. She changed the station to Kiss. 

Duo was already on the highway and putting the petal to the metal. They drove into the town. It was a bit of traffic since it was Saturday and all. It was a red light they just stopped at. On the radio Nelly's '_it's getting' hot in here' Came on. _

"Turn it up!" Blair yelled and reached for the volume and turned it up loud. And Duo and Blair started raping to it. Then Blair turned around in her She started dancing to it. 

"It's getting' hot in here", she started to roll up her shirt and the Quatre started to blush, "so why don't take off your clothes? It's getting hot in. I wanna that my clothes off." She sat on the window rim. The music blaring. All the men in cars were staring at her.

"It's getting' hot in here', again began to roll up her shirt again and singing to it, "so why don't you take off your clothes?' she took off her shirt revealing a flame bikini top. The men went crazy. Cars honked and men cheered. Blair sat back next to Quatre. 

"It's getting' hot in here. I wanna take my clothes off she sang/ raped the rest off the song. Duo sped off. Soon they parked at the mall parking lot. 

"That was fun", Blair said when everyone got out of the car. 

"You're crazy!" Duo shouted at her. 

"I know it, I love it, and I'm proud of it", she said as a come back. She put her shirt back on. 

"So what ya hungry for?" Blair asked changing the subject. "Let's go in and see what they have", Duo said. They walked in and headed for the food court. On the way they went window-shopping and Blair was being her crazy self. Everyone looked at her funny, and she'd make fun of their expressions. 

They finally made it to the food court. Heero and Trowa got some fries and a cheeseburger. Blair had a large fry and a diet coke. Wufei got whatever Chinese food was there. Duo had a small pepperoni pizza. They enjoyed themselves. Trowa, Wufei, and Heero said nothing the whole time. While the other three enjoyed the chatter. Then someone's cell phone rang. Blair pulled out hers. The face had an Invader Zim of Gaz with her pop and gameboy. 

"Hello", she answered and the phone talked into her ear, "Heay DJ! Never expected you to call so soon. What do ya want?" (Phone), "Five guys", she said 

"Their names are", the phone said in her ear, "Heero Yuy, (Blair pointed one finger at him) Duo Maxwell, (pointed at him, Wufei, (pointed at him), Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner (she pointed at them)' the person on the phone informed. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" the phone said something to her, "DJ! They're sitting right here, all five, with me", she said and phone said something. The red head handed Heero her phone. "It's Dr. J. he doesn't believe me. Say something so I can prove to him I ain't lyin'."

"Heero Yuy. Dr. J. What's going on?" Heero asked as soon as he took the phone. "So Blair wasn't lying. Listen Heero. She's the new Gundam pilot. She'll be helping you all on the next few missions. She'll give you updates on what to do. Understand?" Dr. J asked over the phone. 

"Affirmative", Heero answered. 

"Alright. Before I go, tell her not to call me DJ. Bye for now", then they hung up on each other. 

"So what he say?" Blair asked. "Not to call him DJ again", he said and handed her back her phone. 

"So. You're the gundam pilots he was telling me about. Gundam Celestial is mine. Wing Zero, Heavyarms, Nataku, Deathscythe, and Sandrock are yours. I don't think it was coincidence we met like that at that bar", was all she said. 

"I'd thought he'd pick someone a lot stronger and it would be a man instead", Heero muttered. 

"Are you sayin' I ain't good enough to be a pilot? I take that as an insult", Blair snapped back. 

"And smarter", Heero added. 

She got up and punched him. Knocking him out backwards and out of his chair. Gave him a busted lip. People around stared at them and Blair as she stormed off. "That was a bit harsh", Duo admitted. 

"Women are sensitive Heero. Better go apologize", Wufei suggested. "You go Quatre. You're more of a ladies' man than me", Heero ordered. 

Quatre walked off after Blair. He found her leaning against the glass rail by the escalators. 

"Blair? You ok?" 

"Let me guess. He's always like that, right?" Blair asked. "Most of the time, but not all", Quatre said. "Sounds like he's against female pilots", Blair went straight to the point. 

"Well it is rare for a woman to be come a pilot. Especially for a gundam", Quatre stated. 

"I call it a privilege", Blair smirked. "I think they got Heero convinced to say sorry. Here he comes", Quatre informed. She turned around and faced Heero as he approached with the others. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, sorry I was a jerk", Heero apologized stubbornly. 

"Assholes more like it. Just remember. On the next couple of missions you'll be needin' a street punk like me to get around", Blair said. "Do ya forgive him?" Duo asked.

"I guess so. So how 'bout a movie?" Blair changed the subject. As the guys went ahead Quatre reached in his pocket and pulled out a small gold rose. "Blair. I think this fell off you when you were singing 'Skater Boi' last night", Quarter said holding out the small gold rose. 

"Thanks. I gotta be more careful. I can't lose that necklace", she said, she put it on, "Ok. Lets go see what's playin'". 

They went and saw 'Save the Last Dance'. The movie was great and they, well Blair, was telling her favorite part. 

"When they were on the subway and that lady was looking to them. I love that. It was funny", she started laughing. "I like it when he was showing her how to dance", Duo said. 

"Oh, dancing like that is easy", Blair said. 

"You dance like that?" Duo asked a lil' surprised. "As a bartender and performer, dah, I have too. Sunday and Wednesday's is when me and some girlfriends of mine get up on the bar and dance. Lap dances, you name it. We don't strip. It ain't no strip club. We do show some skin", Blair said. 

Someone's cell rang. Blair pulled out her's but it wasn't it. Then Heero pulled his out and answered it. "Ok", was all he said and hung up. "Who was that?" Wufei asked. 

"Change in plan. Ammo came in earlier than expected", Heero informed the others. "You can use my viper, but just drop me off at the apartment. Oh Heero give me your cell number. In case of an emergency we can call each other", Blair gave a point. 

"89324838", Heero said and Blair put that in her phone book on her cell. "Ok", she said, "Mine's 40327489", Blair said and Heero punched that in quick. Blair kept her's out and started texing someone. They walked out to the parking lot. They drove off. They dropped Blair off at Duo's apartment and went to pick up the ammo. 

After two hours passed and the G-boys finally made it back tot he apartment. 

"It was kinda strange the way the cashier was asking us questions like what the ammo was for", Wufei complained. 

"We didn't tell him nothin' so don't worry about it", Duo said. Duo opened the door. There was Blair. With music up loud and dancing to it. 

"Down on the corner. Out in the street. Billy and the pope boys a playin'. Throw a nickel, tap your feet", and dancing very embarrassing. She didn't even notice them come in. 

"That's what you call dirty dancing?" Duo teased. She turned around embarrassed. 

Checks all red and being shy. "Stop teasing me. That's just fun dancing. When I'm in a good mood. I'm sure you do that sometimes", she snapped. 

"Childish", Heero muttered. 

"All I have to say it you can't blame a person for haven' fun", Blair said. "Anyway if we knew you were joining us I would've ordered more ammo", Heero said. 

"Don't worry. I covered that days ago. I got some extra rounds hidden just in case of an emergency", Blair said. 

Her phone rang. "Olla", phone, "I won't becoming for the next few weeks to a month", phone, "Yep. It's that special job. Ok later", she hung up. 

"Who's that?" Duo asked. 

"Timmy. Just wanted to know when I'm wokin' again. He'll make an excuse for me to cover up why I won't be workin' at the bar", Blair said. 

"When's the next mission, anyway?" Trowa asked, "Blair?"

"Not now", Blair said.

"Not now? What's that suppose to mean?" Heero said in an outrage. 

"Not now! It's not the right time", Blair said looking straight in his eyes. Heero became impatient. He already had a gun touching her forehead in the blink of an eye. 

"We don't have time for you're lil' game!" Heero shouted at her. 

"Heero", Blair said with a sigh, "Out of the five. DJ always said you were the patient one", Blair said. Before Heero could respond Blair had punched him in his gut. Nice and hard. 

"Heero!" Duo shouted and ran to him, "Blair! What'd you do that for?"

"Prove to him I ain't a push over! I'll tell you in two days. Tomorrow I'm taken' you all to see my gundam and upgrade all yours", Blair said, "And in that time period don't ask me anything about this mission. Got it?"

Trowa and Wufei with a look of her being suspicious and ready to fight. Duo helping the stubborn Heero up. 

"Sorry about that Heero, but I'm stayin' true to my word that I wouldn't tell ya anything about the mission until two days after meeting you all", Blair looked at everyone else and back at Heero and Duo, "I don't know why Dr. J told me that but I'm staying true with my promise. He has his reasons. As a brought up on the streets I learned the hard way about not askin' too many questions. I'll tell ya the truth it was a lot more than a punch in the stomach. Even being a girl I still got hit. It won't be any different for you if you keep askin'", that was her only warning. 

For the rest of the night they mostly left her alone. Soon they all fell asleep. Practically in the same spots as the other night. Blair fell asleep listening to rock music in her CD player. The others in silence. 

"Wake up Blair. C'mon, wake up", Quatre said shaking her shoulder to wake her up. "What", she moaned. 

"You said you'd take us to see your gundam and upgrade ours", Quatre reminded, "Well we all got washed up and ready. It's already two in the afternoon."

"Alright", she yawned, "I'll get up."

She got her shower and dressed. They left in her crowded Viper. This time she drove. It was about a two-hour drive when she drove to an old warehouse in the middle of nowhere. She parked and they got out. 

"The doors unlocked. I'll meet you inside", Blair said. The five went on in. 

Inside was hot and muggy. There to the side stood the Gundam Celestial. Tall and proud. Equipped with a machine cannon, beam saber, vulcans, and an active cloak. Off next to it's side was a buster riffle and a double gattling gun. 

"So this is her gundam", Duo said. "Looks to me like the doctors took bits of copies of our gundams and put it together into one", Wufei observed. "If you look at it close it does have similarities of ours", Quatre observed for himself. 

"Impressed?" she asked walking in. 

"If you ask the others I think they find it a copy of theirs in one", Duo said. "Ok. It was the docs' idea. So don't look at me. All I did was show scores close to Heero's", Blair said, "That's how I got to be the pilot."

She sat down a cooler and a backpack. "I packed some lunch. Likes your gundams I gotta upgrade mine too", Blair informed, "So you all can chill here."

Her cell rang. "Hello", phone, "No way!" phone, "Plz you've got to be kidding me", phone, "No. I'll take care of if." She hung up. 

"Who was that?" Quatre asked. "Timmy. Gave me heads up on something", Blair answered. "Like what?" Wufei asked. 

"I know this sounds a bit crazy but I got a bounty on my head", Blair said, "Ten grand if I'm alive."

Duo did a long whistle, "that's a lot. What ya do?"

"I blew up five OZ bases in one night. Someone saw my and now I got all these bounty hunters and OZ soldiers are after me", Blair answered. 

"What are gonna do about it?" Heero asked. "Hack into their system, take off my bounty, send a virus to their main computer, and that's all I can do for now", Blair answered as if it was the easiest picture in the world. 

She took out a laptop and began typing. In less than an hour she took off her bounty poster and sent OZ a computer virus. 

"Well. That takes care of that. Now to the gundam repairs", Blair sighed. "Will you be needing any help with that?" Duo asked. "You and Heero should be able to handle lifting stuff", Blair thought. 

Blair spent most of her time repairing a hole in the gundam's arm from a recent fight. She just finished welting the metal together. "You guys?" she yelled, "how 'bout we take a break?" she yelled at Heero and Duo who had just finished carrying up a heavy box of tools and parts. 

They all met at the bottom and all took a sandwich and began to eat. Blair looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost five. "Better call Adam and tell him I can't make it", Blair mumbled to herself. 

"To what?" Quatre asked. 

"Backyard wrestling", Blair answered. 

"Backyard what?" Quatre asked as if he never heard of it. "Wrestling. It's a lot of fun. I'll take ya sometime", Blair said. "Are you a cheerleader or something?" Duo asked with interest. 

"Hell no! That's boring. Besides I ain't a prep", Blair said, "I play with the boys."

"Alright then. Show me", Duo said challengingly. "Oh...sounds like a challenge. You know how to wrestle?" Blair asked back. 

"A lil'" he answered. 

She got up and left. Minutes later she came out dragging an old, worn mattress. 

"What's that for?" Duo asked with no clue. "This is the ring. The boys and me use these. I know. It's a bit worn but it'll last one for fight", Blair said. 

She empty her pockets of her baggy jeans. 

"Empty your pockets. No weapons", Blair said. Duo only pulled out an army knife and few suckers. Stood at the opposite ends of the mattress. "Don't go easy on me just cause I'm a girl. Got it?" Blair instructed. 

"I got it"

"Ok. Begin!" 

Duo charged at her but she dodged. She grabbed him by the pants, over her shoulder, and body slammed him into the mattress. She got him in a head lock. "Do you give?" she asked. 

"No!"

"Again took him to the floor. She pinned him down in a straddle position. 

"Give?" she asked. 

"Ok. I give", Duo said knowing he didn't stand a chance at her skills in wrestling. She laid her arm across his chest and leaned closer to him. 

"I thought you'd be more fun", she said, "Oh well. It's a good warm up though." Duo began to blush. She got off him and helped him up like a good sport. 

"What a weakling you are Maxwell. Lost to a girl", Wufei scolded. In a way he seemed to enjoy the teasing even though he made it sound serious. "Heay. Wrestling his was considered a warm up to me. I could wrestle for hours if I wanted. At backyard wrestling with the boys, they're a lot more muscular than me or you all and I still win. That's if the producer wants me to win. But if it was real I could take 'em down easy", Blair bragged. 

"Producer?" Quatre asked. 

"We wrestle but punches and kicks are fake. But flips and body slams are real. The producer tapes our matches and sells them. Most of the time we practice and just have fun", Blair explained. 

"You're an out-of-the-ordinary one" Quatre admitted. 

"I know. I love it. I'm not like the others 'cause of my hobbies and personality. Besides, guys are much more fun to hang out with", Blair admitted. 

"What's wrong with girls?" asked Duo. 

"They never shut up about make up, ancient old gossip, or who's dating who. It gets old and annoying after a while. I don't know why they want to talk about make up. They make it sound like a world crisis or something", Blair said. 

"I thought that's what girls were meant for", Heero muttered. 

"I only put on make up if I'm going out to a club or something. Other words I just show my natural beauty. I don't need that extra stuff", Blair admitted, "Guys like to actually do stuff. Like play sports and do new things instead of sitting around and being pretty." She chuckled about it. 

"Guess your proud of being the odd ball, huh?" Duo said. 

"I was always told there ain't nothing wrong with being different. If someone's gotta problem with it then they can just say it to my face", Blair said, "Well better get back to work. Need all the gundams in tip-top shape."

Blair finished her repairs. It was about 6:30. 

"Ok. It's 6:30. We can still make it if we hurry if ya want to go", Blair said. 

"It's till on?" Duo asked. 

"We wrestle for about three to four hours. If we hurry we can make the last hour", Blair informed. 

"Ok! Let's go!" Duo said excited.

Blair pulled up to a backyard with six people standing in it. One was the producer because of his clothes and he was also instructing what they should do. One had blond hair and green eyes; second had black hair and light brown eyes; third was a dirty redhead with dark purple eyes; last was also a blonde with yellowish-green eyes. Blair and the G-boys got out and walked into the backyard.

"Heay! Pyro's here!" shouted the blonde with green eyes. He ran over to her, sweeped her off her feet, and twirled her around. "Ok, ok1 it's nice to se you too, Buster", Blair shouted laughing.

"heay you brought an audience or some new wrestlers", Buster said. "Just an audience. Buster meet Heero, Wufei, Duo, Quatre and Trowa", Blair introduced, "Guys this is Buster. The others topless guys are Billy, Mark, and Jerrie. Producer boy Tim."

"We're taping today. It's you against Jerrie", Buster informed, "There's no chairs so if you all don't mind stand or sit by the shed. Pyro you win. So then I can have the next match with you."

"Ok Buster", Blair said, "Now can you put me down?" "Not until I do this first!" he ran over to the stacked mattresses and slammed her down into the pile. 

"Dog pile on Pyro!" all the others took off and body slammed playfully, onto Blair and Buster. "OK!" Blair shouted, "It's great to see you all too! Now get off me! You had your fun!" They all got off Blair. She got up and joined the G-boys. "That's what we call a 'hello'. Don't ask how that got started", Blair said. 

"Why do they call you Pyro?" Quatre asked. "Cuz I am one. So my nickname they call me is Pyro", explained. Then Bill, the guy with black hair, came over and flicked his lighter on at her. "Bill. What have I told you? Don't tempt me. I've stopped for a month-in-a-half. I tend to start now", Blair said. 

"Just remember we're the ones that help you too", Bill reminded as a comeback. "Ok. Pyro!. You and Jerrie. You know the routine. Back now", Tim ordered, and Jerrie, the red head, and Blair walked to the front of the house, "bill start taping now. Buster reff."

"Taping...1...2...3"

"Hello and welcome back to Backyard Wrestling. Today we have Zombie Jerrie VS. the mistress of darkness and the fire tamer, out favorite, Blair! Now let's see who wins. Zombie Jerrie come on out!" as soon as he said that Jerrie walked out like some super model with a high ego showing. "Now! Lil' miss darkness and the fire tamer. The striking Blair!" at that Blair did a long back spring out and finished with a couple of karate moves. 

"Reff! Check for weapons", Tim ordered and Buster patted and checked their pockets but nothing was in there, "Ok. Begin!" he rung a bell hop. 

First Jerrie kicked the back of Blair's knee when he got in close enough. This pulled her down to the matt. Down into a lock. 

"1...2..." before the reff could call three she kicked out and got up. She ran into the ropes, bounced off, smacked him across the chest with her extended arm, and fell into a sliding position. 

She did a back spring up. Jerrie pretended to slowly and painfully get up. She did a pretend punch with him making the noises. Then got him into a head lock and pulled a bull dog slam head first into the mat. 

"Give?"

"No!"

"Blair climbed out of the ring bragged a bunji cord and climbed back in. as Jerrie began to get up she had him in a strangle. With good acting they made it look real. 

"Heay1 Ease up" the reff ordered and Blair loosened the cord, "Give?"

"No!" she got him into a strangle hold. Quickly got him to stand up in the strangle hold. He raised his arms behind and grabbed the back of her shirt. Making it look real flipped her over, she grabbed his tank straps, flung him over her. He was down on his stomach. She twisted his arm back and held it behind his back and pinned him down. 

"1...2...3! Blair the winner!" the reff announced. 

"You heard 'em folks. Blair the winner. Join us next time in Backyard Wrestling. Good night", then the camera went off. Blair let go of Jerrie and got up and walked over to the G-boys and with some of the others. 

"Great job", Bill congratulated. "Thanks"

"Had me almost convinced it was real", Duo said. "Ok. Blair. If you want, stay here and we're havin' a barbeque. Of course your new buds can stay and join us", Tim offered. The G-boys said yes. "Ok. I'll start the grill", Tim said and walked to the grill. Everyone grabbed a seat. Before Blair sat down Jerrie picked her up and carried her off to the mattress. Gently body slammed her down, but he stayed on top of her. 

"Jerrie. You had your fun. Now get off me", Blair asked nicely. "C'mon Blair. I miss you", Jerrie said, 'Come back to me?"

"Jerrie. It's over. For good", Blair stated, now get off. "C'mon. Just tonight?" he asked and slid his hand down her to pants. Not even hesitating she kneed him in 'the weak spot'. She pushed his stunned carcass of her. She got up and sat with the others. 

"What was that all about?" Buster asked. "Ok. I'm giving a fair warning. Next person that body slams me, will end up in the hospital for the next three months", Blair warn. She wasn't kidding by the way she sounded. 

"if you want me to I'll tell Jerrie to leave you alone. Or I'll kick him off the team", Tim said. 

"Thanks Tim", Blair said a bit relieved. 

"No probs", Tim said, "BQ's ready."

"What was that about?" Trowa asked. "I broke up with Jerrie a month ago. I found out he was cheating on me", Blair confided in them, "So now he says he wants me back. If you back stab me once, you better watch your own back. I let my fists do the talking after that." 

"Can you back that up?" Heero grunted. 

"What! What was that suppose to mean?" Blair shouted in an outrage. "You talk more than you show it", Heero said as a comeback. "You haven't even known her that long", Buster stated. 

"I may talk tough, Heero. If I say I'm gonna do something I usually do it. The one thing I never do is start something. I fight in defense. You hit, I hit back. I don't hit first", Blair said, "Never underestimate me, hero. That's how you lose."

"That's Pyro for ya", Bill said. "Remember Heero, you started this one", Blair said. "Oooooooohhhhhhhh!" Bill and Buster said at the same time, "She got ya with that!"

"Back that up big shot", Blair said and got up and walked over to the grill. The Heero grunted and looked away. He knew she was right. He did start that argument and he didn't know Blair that well. Blair walked back with plates of BQ balanced on her arms, shoulders, and head. "Grab a plate before all the food drops", Blair said. Everyone grabbed a plate and ate. 

After Blair finished eating a thought stuck her mind. "Heay Heero. Where's that place at where your 'suits' are at?" Blair asked. "He's a bit mad at ya", Duo said, "It's a warehouse on Rout 336."

"That's about an hours drive if we stay here for the night", Blair said, "Tim! Can we borrow the Cell for the night?" "Sure! Just no naughty stuff", Tim teased. 

"No! Of course not!" Blair shouted at him. "The Cell?" Wufei asked even that confused him. "The cellar is a guest room. I use it all the time. I practically live in it. Everyone calls it the Cell", Blair explained, "Got cable and internet down there so...It's getting dark. Might as well head down."

After everyone finished eating Blair led them down the cellar doors and into a room. A stereo at one wall, TV and Computer on the other, a small kitchen with a small fridge, a bathroom in the back, antoher stairs leading into the house, a couch facing the TV, and chairs, and a mattress with blankets to sleep on in one corner. 

"Make yourself at home. Pop and snackes are in the kitchen. The bathrooms there. You know the rest", Blair, first thing, went to the fridge, "YES!" 

"What?" Quatre asked. "They didn't find my snobs!" Blair shouted in joy. She pulled out a bottle of pineapple snobes. "Snobs!" Duo chined in with her. 

"Nop! It's all mine. I bought it, I'm drinkin' it", Blair said. "Ain't you a lil' young to drink?" Duo asked with a idea on how to outsmart her and take the snobs. "Heay! I'm fifteen. I don't need you lecturing or critisizing me me. Besides I've got fake ID that will let me buy as much snobs as I want. If you snitch to the cops, you'll regret it", Blair warned. "Snitch!" Duo outburtsed, "I ain't a snitch!" "Anit' one either. Oh well. Cops can't stop me. The docs can bail me out", Blair said looking on the bright side if she was locked up for underaged drinking. 

"What if they don't?" Heero asked. "I keep some hairpins just in case", Blair answered simply. 

Then Bill, Buster, and Tim came down. They saw her with the snobs. 

"I knew you had a secret stash of snobs somewhere down here. Gimme some?" Buster asked. 

"the last bottle I bought you chugged the whole thing! This time it's all mine", Blair protested to not share. She sat down on the floor and turned on some cartoons. 

"Let's see if she can chugg the whole thing", buster whispered to Bill and Tim. 

"Heay Blair. A twenty says you won't chug the whole thing", Bill said. "Bring it on!" Blair challenged. "I raise it thirty", Buster said counting some money out of his pocket. "Hundred" Tim said taking out two fifties. "Anymore takers?" Blair asked but no answer, "Ok."

"She stood up and walked over to Buster, Tim, and Bill. 

"The question is why are men so stupid to things like that?" Blair asked herself and them. 

"Blair. Go stand over by the new guys. I don't want you throwing up all over me like last time", Tim said. 

"Blai!" shouted Mark who came running down the stairs, "Blair! Men in uniforms outside. Asking for ya."

She walked ofer to the small retangle window and looked outside. There stood a squad of six and a tall, noble man with brown hair and fancey clothes, a sword and a cape. "Hjow the hell did they find me?" Blair whispered under her breath. 

She walked over to the G-boys and formed a group. "Ok. Six OZ and some noble rich guy. I'll take on prince charming and you all take care of the others", Blair instructed. 

"What anout them?" Quatre asked looking over his shoulder at the four friends. 

"you guys stay here. Keep low and away from the window", Blair instructed them. "Who are they Blair?" Buster asked worried about her sudden mood change. 

"No time to explain", Blair said and got her pocket knife and stuck it in her pocket. Sje ran up the stairs and outside. The G-boys followed. It looked like an old western show down. One gang standing up to antoher. 

"Ok", Blair started, "Who and what do you want?"

"I am Treize Kushranauda. I am here to capture you and bring you back to the OZ base", Treize went straight to the point. 

"Easier said than done, buddy", Blair said. "Who might you be?" he asked. "Blair", she answered, "Listen, if you want to fihgt you start it. I don't start stuff. You hit first, and I hit back. Works like that." Blair stood there thinking of the familiar name for the second. It hit her. 

"Treize Kushranauda", Blair walked up to him, then she smaked him, "You disgrace yourself!"

"Huh?" was the expression she left him with as she backked up to where she was standing before. "This is the poor part of our city. You! The richj and fabulous. Stuping so low and comeing here. A place like this. You stupid ass! I even know when dignity is broken." 

"Without any violence. Would you come peacefully surrender and come with me?" Treize asked. 

"I have better things to do now and a lot of work. Sorry, but I don't have the time. Besides, Mama always said never take rides from strangers. But your boys can stay and fight", Blair said as an option. 

Heero walked up behind her. "What are you doing?" Heero whispered. "Just leave it to me", Blair answered. "I'm sorry, but I have my orders. I can't leave until I get what I came for", Treize said. 

"Ok pretty boy. You're off on the wrong start. First you in my territory. That's here and in this city. Second you seem to be underestimating me. Third you ain't got a chance of winning against me. Forth you can tell you boss if he wants me he has to come get me himself. Not let others do his dirty work", Blair said, "Fifth the last, men are babies and are scared to hit a girl."

"That would be ungentle men like", Treize answered.

"Upper class. I'm used to it. I hang out with guys, they treat me like one of them, I fight them, and still they're all scared to hit a girl too hard. Still babies", Blair moaned, "I don't cry that easy."

"Please forgive my rudeness", tries whispered. Then in mere seconds his sword was already threatening to cut her neck. She didn't budge or flinch. 

"You can't scare me with a mere sword", Blair spoke in the sudden gasp of everyone else. The grasped the end of the sword and held it hard. Hard enough to where it slit her flesh. Then took the point and made a small cut along her cheek bone. "I'm used to the pain. It bothers me non." 

Right then Duo and Trowa were about to counter attack them, Blair looked back at them. 

"Stay", she ordered, "I can handle this. Ok? Do you make bets?"

"Depends on what", Treize answered. 

"Ok. There's a pool bar a couple of blocks down", Blair informed, "Good three out of five?"

"I win you come with me. No exceptions?" Treize added. "I win your entire force stays away from my territory and this city. I don't like killing good men", Blair said, "weather the enemy or not."

"Ok. I'll see what I can do about that", Treize said, "Ok. I agree." "Ok. But first you might want to change into something a lil' more appropriate. Go down into the cellar, and Buster will fix you up", Blair instructed. 

"Why not the way I am?" Treize asked. "Street fighters, thugs, and a lot of punks are out there. If they see a fancy, rich person around. You're likely to get jumped", Blair explained. "Men", Treize ordered, "You stay here. Don't start anything."

Treize went into the cellar. The G-boys gathered around Blair who took a bandana and tied it around her sliced hand. "Do you even know what you're up against?" Wufei asked outraged. "You", Blair said, "and no."

"You fool!" Heero scolded, "What if he beats you?" "That's where you're not thinking. You see he said 'I go with him, no exceptions'. But he didn't say no escapes. So if I feel that I'm in any danger I'll just sneak out unnoticed", Blair answered in a low voice incase the soldiers were listening. 

"Bit too cocky", Wufei muttered. "Well you don't know me very well, now, do you?" Blair asked in a childish tone and then back to her normal voice, "Besides, he's in my territory. So I always have a trunk card up my sleeve." 

"A lil' devious mind", Duo complimented, "I like that in a woman." "Like one of ya said, I'm one in a million. So should I go over to those soldiers and see if I can drag some info out with my girlish charms?" Blair asked. 

"No", Heero said, "then you'd make it look obvious we're trying something."

"Actually I'm taking him to my bar. We'll play there. For one I'll be in familiar ground. So if things get bad we can escape fast. Second I'll have my buddies to back us up. I know a way to get Treize to tell us what we need to know", Blair stated. 

"How?" Quatre asked anxiously. "I'll buy him a drink. But when he's not aware I'll spike his drink", Blair muttered. "Spike up?" Wufei asked confused on her slang. "Yeah. Spike up. Ya know some drugs or extra stuff. If it's ok with fearless leader boy, I could put some whisky in his wine. You know how drunkies are", Blair said, "When Treize is drunk we could get info on stuff. What ya say?"

Heero thought for a second, "You are right. What about his men?"

"Hell. I'll get their drinks spiked too. I'm no that stupid. Besides, they won't remember a thing. Once their drunk they say stuff. The next day they won't remember a thing of what they said", Blair said. 

"Ok. Permission granted", Heero said. "Right", Blair nodded, "just leave it to me."

Then Treize walked out of the cellar. Followed by stumbling guys, Bill, Tim, and buster. One had an empty bottle of snobs. 

"MY SNOBS!" Blair yelled. The three drunks stumbled to her. 

"Hi!" bill said, "Sorry *hiccup* about all *hiccup* your snobs." "Take me drunk!" Buster said lazily, "I'm home!" Tim and Buster fell back asleep. 

"You idiots", Blair sighed, "I'll forgive you this time, but next time I won't be so nice. Bill. Give me your sweatshirt." Bill took off his sweatshirt and handed it to her. 

"I feel like an idiot", Treize said over the commotion. Blair looked at Treize. He was completely transformed. From a cap and fancy clothes, to baggy lose pants and a muscle T. "Wow", Blair said stunned, "if I knew you, I'd make ya one of my boys. But there's something missing."

Then she reached up and got him in a head lock. She gave him a nuggy. She let go. His hair all ruffled and sticking out. 

"What ya do that for?" Treize demanded. "You looked like someone from Grease, but now you look like one of me buds. Now, give me a five minute, and we'll go."

"Ok"

Blair went down stairs. About five minutes later she came out, with black makeup on. With the sweatshirt on. "Ok, I'm ready", Blair said. She grabbed a skateboard, "Let's get going. Just follow me."

They started walking. Walked a few blocks and then stopped in front of a bar. It was around near the end of sundown. "Ok. We're here. You all listen. Don't make eye contact with anyone but us. Unless people that talk to me then you, you can talk to. Alright?" Blair asked, "for your own safety."

They all nodded and went in. 

"Just grab a pool table and I'll meet you over there", Blair instructed. Treize, his soldiers, and the G-boys did as she said. First thing she did was follow her instinct. She looked around. Over on the left in a dark corner sat a small gang. About seven. They looked like trouble for her. Then the rest of the place was the usual visitors and friends. Then she went up with the others. 

"Whenever you want to start, Treize, I'm ready", Blair said. 

"Well I am too", Treize said measuring his pool stick. "You want to break?" Blair asked. 

"Ladies first"

"Ok."

She set up the balls and got into position. She broke up the clattered, colored balls. A strip ball went into one of the pockets. "I got strip. You got colored", Blair informed. She hit the cue ball again at another strip and it went in. she looked at the set up. Some of the balls were still grouped. 

"I'm just gonna break these up and you can go", Blair said. She broke the group of ball. 

"The rest of you. Drinks are on me. And you can just relax", Blair said. Adam hurried over from the bar.

"Blair!" he shouted and got her attention. "Heay homie", Blair replied, "You look worried."

As Trieze looked up to her, Adam had whispered something to her. "Why the bloody hell are they for!?" Blair shouted. 

"You haven't shown up lately, and now they think they can just take it", Adam explained, "They'll fight you for it now." 

"We'll just see about that now, won't we? Tell 'em if they want my territory they have to fight me first. If I don't show up for a while, doesn't mean", she got ready to hit another strip ball with the cue ball, "they can just walk in and take it. I always come back." Blair missed her shot from the thought of something else. Treize shot and missed. 

"Anything else?" Adam asked. "Yeah. A bottle of my favorite snobs and some beer and snobs for the fellas", Blair added. "Ok", Adam didn't even want to argue with her, "Hope you know what you're doing. It's some of Eric's gang so watch it. Oh and can ya do a number. I've had so many people come in asking for a show."

"Ok. I'll do a song", Blair sighed. Adam left. "Ain't Eric that guy you fought?" Duo asked. "Yep", Blair said, "He's such a coward." She shot a ball into the pocket, and missed the next. Treize took his shot at his. About an hour passed. Already four games were over. Blair two and Treize two. "Last game. Don't be easy cuz I'm a girl, ok?" Blair said. "Ok", Treize nodded. Her cell phone rang. "Hello", she answered. 

'They said they'll wait till after your performance. But be on your guard after that", he hung up. "Treize. Let's take a break. I need to work real fast and I'll be right back", before he could say anything she ran off. 

Minutes later Blair's band buddies were already set up and ready to play. "Blair got up and the lights rested of her. First thing she got a few whistles from the audiences before she even said anything. 

"Heay. I'm just gonna do one song tonight. Since I have other business to attend too. So this is my lil' break then back. This is a song by Avril Lavigne. It's a personal favorite that I do consider a great song for anyone. It's called 'Naked'", Blair said. 

'I wake up in the morning. Put on my face (she touched her cheek as if she pretended to but on blush) The one that's gonna get me. Through another day. Doesn't really matter ", she squatted down and warped her arm around he knees) How I feel inside.'Cause life is like a game sometimes. But then you came around me. The walls (she reached her hand out. Like a mime she felt around for invisible walls) just disappeared. Nothing to surround me, and keep me from my fears. I'm unprotected. See how I've opened (she reached her arms out like she was opening herself to the world) up. Oh, you've made me trust. (She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself) Because I've never felt like this before. I'm naked. Around you. Does it show? You see right through me, and (she shook her head) I can't hide. And it feels so right. (Then she jumped off the stage and walked fast around and came to the pool table. She started walking over to Duo) I'm tyring to remember why I was afraid? To be myself and let the (she put her arm to her shoulder and pretended as if she was throwing covers of her) covers fall away. I guess I never had someone like you (she turned around and backed into him gently. She took his hands and wrapped herself in them) to help me, to help me fit in my (she held out her arms holding his hand and forcing it out with hers) in my skin! I never felt like this before. I'm naked around you. Does it show? You see right through me and I can't hide. (Then walked out of his arms and back on the stage. She left him blushing) I'm naked around you and it feels so right. I'm naked. Oh, oh yeah...'

Then the silent room filled with cheers and whistles. "Thank you. This'll be my last performance for a while. A long while. I'll be back. I promise", she assured her fans. Somehow Duo kinda knew what she meant through her song. I understood why she sung that particular song. He kept that thought to himself. It was still early and they just met only a day ago.

She walked back. "Wow. I'm impressed", Treize said, "Sounds like you're really the attraction here." "Glad ya like it. But Avril sounds a lot better than me when I sing it", Blair admitted. The rest of the time they all chatted before the last pool game. But the whole time her mind seemed to be in the room instead of the chatter. She would get jumpy and tense a minute, then relax, and then tense again. "Blair?" Duo asked, "you ok? You're a bit tense."

"Eric's gang is here. They want to fight. That's why I asked for a break", Blair admitted. 'If things go bad, you want me to get in there and help?" Duo asked. "Like last time?" Blair chuckled, "no. You don't need to get yourself mixed in my troubles." "We're a team now Blair. We're here to help you. If you're in a fight, I want to help you", Duo said. Then a small group of seven approached the pool table. Eyeing Blair. 

"Hello", Blair greeted, "Dave and friends."

'Where you been lately?" Dave asked, "You know the rules. Not here, it's up for grabs for another gang."

"I'm here, ain't I? It still means this is my town still. Now get your asses out of here", Blair ordered. 

"Sorry. We're makin' sure it stays our territory", Dave said. 

"Oh really? How?" Blair asked in a challenge. "By beating you and excepting it as it as our territory now! So be prepared!" Dave warned.

"Oh...I'm so scared", Blair said sarcastically. "You better be!" Dave warned again. 

"Fine! Then show me how tough you are! You're probably so scared to hit a gir..." then he punched her in the check. Blair didn't flinch. Only her head turned as others stared. Be began to chuckle. 

"C'mon..." she looked up at him, "my grandma could hit harder than that. Literally! Now let me show you how a real girl hits!" She swung at him. Her's was harder. She flung him off to hi side on the ground and few feet farther. 

"Ok. Listen! I'm willin' to make a deal. I know a lot about you and you're gang. If you leave now", Blair stated, "and no more fights here, I won't tell the cops and the North Paw gang what happened a couple of months back." 

"So you know about that", Dave sounded not too worried, "well I have a trunk card too, Blair. I've done a lil' research on your past."

"Hell! You don't know shit about me!" Blair shouted. "You found a weak point in us. Everyone has a weak point. Well I know what yours is", Dave said as if he was sly. 

"You're bluffing!" she started to panic. 

"No. I'm not. Let's see. About five years old. Mommy and daddy took you to a circus. First time front row seats", Dave said. "So...every kid goes to the circus sometime", Blair stated. 

"Yes. A few weeks earlier there was an escape psycho path on the lose. Hide as a clown in that same circus. That clown was entertaining a certain lil' girl", Dave went on. At that Blair started to get nervous. "Well that clown went psycho! Shot the parents of that lil' girl. As the cops came...", Dave said. 

'Shut up!", Blair demanded. "That clown took that lil' girl hostage. Well Blair, I brought you a childhood friend", Dave smirked. 

Then on of his boys put down his hood. He had the face of a hideous, funny clown. Blair backed into the pool table In real fear. Then grabbed Heero's gun from hid pants, and aimed with shacking hands. 

"Stay away!" Blair warned not kidding about shooting someone. "Blair! Don't!", then Adam ran in. right before she pulled the trigger, his hand hit the gun and then she shot the ground. 

"You bastards!" Adam yelled, "How could you!"

"Just settling old scores", Dave answered. 

"What scores? Just cuz she broke up with Eric? A few days ago you other friends started a fight with her", Adam said. Blair sank to the floor in tears and clinging to herself. Her eyes told all the terror that came. S;; the men and punks and her other friends began to join as one. Out numbering the seven. 

"I suggest you leave", Adam said. Adam sank to the floor next to Blair's side. 

"Blair! Get a hold of yourself! That happened a long time ago. That psycho", Adam said, "path is locked up somewhere. Ok? Plz Blair. Look behind the mask of the clown. You won't be scared anymore."

"I'm not scared of the clown", Blair laughed off as if she wasn't when she really was, and "It was just the flashback of my parents. The look of death I saw for the every first time. And in so many others. So many faces with the same look. I'll still fight." "That's my girl", Adam said, "Remember that Kittie song 'Brackish'? The first sentence? 'She is not scared to die'.

"Thanks. I'll take it from here", Blair assured and she stood still shaking a bit. 

"Dave!"

You scared Blair?" Dave smirked thinking he still had the upper hand. She took off the sweatshirt revealing a spike bracelets all up both her arms and other little trinkets attacked.. 

"My zodiac is a tiger. Cat in other words. Most know why I'm so good at fighting", Blair said cocky. "No", Dave said, "why are you so good?" 

Then Blair got on the pool table and sat like a gothic, cathedral stone gargoyle.

"Some say", Blair said, "I'm half cat, because on my cat-like reflexes."

"I've heard of that. Someone told me that same thing", Dave said. "Now I'll show you how a real cat kills its prey", Blair said. 

She pounced to the floor like a cat. Then she did long, slick punches and kicks, keeping low to the ground, like a cat. She took care of his Dave's buddies first. Each went down in less than seconds. After she finished every enemy she left Dave standing. She did a back spring back and landed on the edge of the pool table like before. She spit on his worn leather boots in a sign of disrespect for him. 

"Face it Dave! You have no comparison to me. I sorta lost the fun and thrill of fighting you and Eric's buddies. You're gang ain't worth is anymore", Blair said. 

"Don't underestimate me Blair!" Dave shouted. He charged at her with a long army knife in his hand. When he came into attacking range he took a swift slash at her. But right before it hit her she did a high back flip over him and landed behind. When he turned around looking for her, she did a kick to his under jaw. Her kick was so strong that it launched him on top of the pool table. She got up a sat on top of him. She punched his face in. left then right, then left. On the next her fist purposely hit the table, making a dent, next to his beaten, bloody face. 

"You don't know...what it feels like...to be that scared. You ain't worth beating up, cuz your just a spineless coward", Blair said and cold tear fell from her cheek to his, "Now get you and your sorry excuse of a gang out of my bar."

As the seven were just getting out, Dave stopped. 

"Blair..." Dave said. Then as she turned around to see what he wanted, a sneak attack. The knife was in his hand too. A swift, straight attack right across her bare stomach. Luckily she saw what was coming and backed up a lil' to avoid an even deeper gash. 

Before Dave could make a second attempt, Treize had punched him in the face. At that moment it sent all of the small gang running. "Blair!" Adam went running to aid her side. 

"Don't touch me! I'm fine", she groaned. 

"Cowards. You ok Miss Blair? Let me take a look at that wound", Treize said. "I said I'm fine!" she snapped. 

Heero began to walk to the door. 

"C'mon. Let's go. We've out stayed our welcome", Heero stated. "I agree. Men wait outside", Treize ordered. On the whole walk home Blair refused all the help from any of the others. They immediately went into the cellar. Treize ordered his men to wait in the van. 

"Blair! Sit down and let me help you!", Adam scolded her in a shout, "Drop your tough act and let me bandage that wound."

Blair stubbornly sat down while Adam brought out the bandages. After cleaning anf bandaging her up, everyone was quiet. 

"Maybe some scaring, but you'll heal", Adam reported after he tied the bandage. "one more battle scar to be proud of", Blair chuckled. 

"It's your blind pride that's gonna get you killed one day", Adam said. 

"I guess I have some explaining to do and a few apologies", Blair said referring that to Treize. 

"Don't worry about it", Treize assured. 

"Ok. Here's how that got started. I just left a meeting with the North Paw gang. A couple months ago. We just made a treaty after many years of rivalry. Well after I left, five of the North Paw boys were in a parking lot that I approached. Two of Eric's boys were there too. They began to argue about something. Then broke out into a fight. Then after everyone scattered and left, but two. Both from the North Paw. They were dead when I got to them", Blair explained. 

"Did you tell the North Paw gang?" Treize asked. 

"Yes. I told them not to tell the cops until they got blackmail from Eric's gang. If they did, they got something to get 'em back with. If Dave or Eric try anything to me again them I am telling the cops. Well that's the whole story really. Around that time I broke up with Eric 'cause I thought he make me his scapegoat if thing got real bad. And along with few more personal reasons. I can't afford to go back to JDC or jail again", Blair said.

Then Eric sent his boys after you to make sure you'd keep your mouth shut. Right?" Heero finished. "Yep"

"So it all pieces together to Eric's gang", Duo claimed to a finished. He sat down next to Blair on the small couch. 

"How can you be scared of a person with overdone makeup?" Wufei asked as if he had an erg to get that question out. "Well..." Adam started but didn't finish and looked at Blair. 

"Go on Adam. I don' mind', Blair said. She began to cuddle against Duo. Her head rested on his shoulder and her hand about his stomach. She silently went to sleep. "What she said to me back there was that she wasn't afraid of the clown anymore. Well she lied; she thinks I don't know she lied about that. Well she's scared to death at the sight of one. A clown phobia", Adam said, "she can't help it. Next time if they or anyone pull a stunt like that she won't be brave like before. They'll have the advantage. You have to understand she can't help having that phobia, because of that impact she had in the past. I just hope she doesn't get killed that way from someone, or worse. Her killing them." "Heay Trowa. You might not want to dress like a clown around Blair", Duo warned as a joke. "Ha ha. Very funny Duo", Trowa remarked. 

"Anything else we should know about her?" hero asked. 

"Well other than her fear, she'll stand up to anyone. Not scared of anyone, except a clown. Careful of her pride. Her bite is worse than her bark. But in her case it's both", Adam informed. "Well it's late. I should go. I'll just make an excuse why I didn't bring her back", Treize said. 

"Mr. Treize", Adam said, "Plz. Don't use her weakness against her."

"Ok. I'll keep that secret safe", Treize assured. He left without another word. 

"And I don't want the world to see me. Cuz I don't think that they'd understand", Blair sang in her sleep, "When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am"

"I thought she was asleep", duo said. 

"She is", Adam chuckled, "When she was lil' she always sung in her sleep. I don't know why, but she does. Sometimes she'll sleep walk too so be careful. Once I caught her sleep walking and she grabbed my guitar. Then she played the entire song to Bon Jovi's 'it's my life'. Keep an eye her when she sleep walks. Who knows what she'll do."

"I like her better when she's asleep", Heero admitted, "She's a lot quieter."

"Well it's late. G' night", Adam said and started up the stairs that led in the house. Then Duo tried to get up so Blair could stretch out on the couch and be more comfortable. But she held onto him for dear life is it looked.

"A-oh..."Adam chimed. 

"A-ho what?" Duo asked. "She'd clinged to you for dear life. She likes ya", Adam said. "Duo blushed. "She ain't' gonna let go until she wakes up", Adam informed. "Can't you wake her up?" Duo asked. 

"I can try", Adam walked to them, "Blair. Wakeup", he tried for a while to wake her up. 

"Sorry Duo. She's out like a rock. There ain't no way to get her to wake up or get her of ya", he bent down to whisper something to him, "You both can sleep on the mat over there. Don't worry. All she'll do is cuddle next to ya." Without another word he walked up stairs into the house. 

"He's right. We better get some sleep and then head out to our base with the gundams", Quatre agreed. 

Then Duo picked up Blair and walked over to the matters in the corner. "You guys can take the couch", Dou said. "Where at you going to sleep?" Trowa asked. 

"I'm sure she won't mind if I sleep on the other side of the mat", Duo said. 

"Everyone don't worry about that him. Just get some sleep. Waking up early first thing", Heero informed and grabbed a seat in the corner. Everyone else grabbed a place to sleep. 

Then Duo laid her down next to him. As he got comfortable and pulled the covers up, she automatically cuddle like she was before he moved her. But a lil' more close. 

This didn't bother Duo at all. He kinda thought for a while. He guessed he kinda liked her the same way. He decided to give it more time and see what happens. 

"Get up!" Heero shouted at they all got up. But Blair took some more time. Finally she got up, so he would shut up. 

"Ok. I'm ready to go when you are", Blair said after she came out of the bathroom with some clean clothes on. "I got some money so we can get some fast food breakfast on the way", Blair said and put money in her worn wallet that hooked to a chain. She put it in her pocket. She grabbed a CD. They all got in the car. Heero drove. Trowa and Wufei shared the front seat. The last three crapped in the back. 

"Hey. One of ya. Put this CD in, for me?" Blair asked. "What CD is it?" Duo asked.

"Concrete Blonde", Blair answered, "Number seven if you please."

So the whole way they listened to Concrete Blond. Mostly the song 'Joey' over and over. Along with 'Tomorrow, Wendy' songs. A few others. For an old music group, they sure still knew how to rock. 

"I love this band. I've always wanted to see them in concert. But they mostly sold out or I just don't have the money", Blair said and got depressed thinking about it. 

"I've never heard of this group, but they are good. I like that song Joey", Duo said. 

"They are. I can relate to that song. Fallin' in love with some drug addict and then something else happin'", Blair said, "I can relate to so many of their songs."

After a long drive they made it to their base where they were hiding their gundams. The day there was fast. Repairs were done in no time. Up dates and up data's were givin' to each of their gundams. They talked and chilled and worked. Helping each others and the other helping the others. By the time they were done it was only three fifty in the afternoon. That's a fast rate to get everything done. Heero had just done an all over check on all the gundams and all were in perfect shape. 

"Well everything's in perfect condition and we're done with the work", Heero informed them. 

"That's record time. We left around six in the morning and it's only three fifty. Wow. It usually takes three days for scientists and other mechanics", Blair stated. That put a small smirk on Heero's face that she said something smart that he could relate too. But it only lasted a few seconds. 

"So..." Blair said, "What do ya want to do?"

"Well...the only thing to do is either go back to your place or go to your place. Which choice?" Duo said sarcastically. 

"I'll think I'll go with both", Blair joked along. As she and Duo laughed at their lil' joke, Blair all of a sudden stopped and looked out word the way to the highway.

"What? Something wrong?" asked duo who was confused at why she stopped her joyful, carefree laugh. 

"I just had a sudden feeling I'm not goin' to be very happy if we go back. Don't ask why but my instincts are acting weird again", Blair said. 

"C'mon. What kinda bad thing could be waiting for you back at your place?" Duo asked still joking. 

"Maxwell, you better shut up", Wufei warned, "Never underestimate a women's instinct. Their instincts are quiet strong. If she says she hag that gut feeling then there must be something wrong." 

"The question is how do you know so much about woman? You don't seem to be the women's type man", Blair said. "I've had my experiences", Wufei said. 

"C'mon. Let's go. There's nothing else to do here, so why bother to stay. Let's go back to my place. I'll cook some dinner", Blair said. 

They all drove back. When they got back they found Adam, Tim, and Buster sitting outside. 

"Heay guys", Blair said. "A Blair..." Tim said and he didn't say anything else. Neither did the other two. To Blair that didn't seem to be a good sign. 

"Tell me. What's the bad news? I can handle it", Blair said. None answered. She grabbed Buster by the rim of his shirt. "Tell me!" she demanded. 

"Listen to the answering machine down stairs", was all he said. 

"It's that bad huh?" she said knowing if they didn't answer her the first time, it was bad. She rand down stairs. The others ran after her. 

She pressed the red flashing button on the answering machine. 'Hi baby girl. It's me. Long time no see. I stopped by earlier but your were out' he said. This left her shocked, "Look by the stereo. I left a box of memories. Inside the box there's a CD. Turn it to fourteen and listen to it carefully. Love ya baby girl. Signing off, dad.' It ended. Another one from him, 'PS I'll see if I can stop by again to see you.'

She went over to the stereo without saying a word to anyone as she passed them. She found a box he said was by the stereo. She opened the box. Inside were memories. A old stuffed teddy bear, a few old books, some old baby pictures, and last was a CD he spoke of. 

She put it in the stereo. She got up and sat on the couch. Then Tim got brave and offered a cigarette to her. She took it and lit it. 

"Any of you want one?" Tim offered to the others. No one else took one. 

"Ok, Tim, I'm ready. Go turn on the stereo", Blair said. She flicked some ash off her cigarette. Then Buster turned it to number fourteen and turned it up. AS he did this, Blair cuddled alone with the teddy bear in her lap.

' 'Yo I can't sing...but I feel like singing. I want to fuckin' sing...cuz I'm happy...yea...I'm

happy. I got my baby back...yo...check it out... 

Somedays I sit staring out the window, watchin' this world pass me by

Sometimes I think there's nothin' to live for. I almost break down and cry.

Sometimes I think I'm crazy. I'm crazy, oh so crazy. Why am I here? Am I just wasting my time

But then I see my baby, suddenly I'm not crazy. It all makes sense when I look into her eyes', then she took a shot glass and poured a shot, and drank half. "I suggest you move away from the wall across from me", Blair warned with a cold tone. Then the backed away. She threw the glass at the wall with all her might. It shattered like nothing after it hit the wall. It left some of the drink on the old wall.

'Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders. Everyone's leaning on me

Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over, but then she comes back to me. 

My baby girl keeps getting' older. I watch her grow up with pride.

People make jokes cuz they don't understand me, they just don't see my real side

I act like shit don't phase me, inside it drives me crazy. My insecurities could eat me alive

But then I see my baby, suddenly I'm not crazy. It all makes sense when I look in her eyes. 

Man, if I could sing, I'd keep singin' this song to my daughter. If I could hit the notes, I'd blow something

as long as my father

to show her how I feel about her. How proud I am that I got her. God, I'm a daddy, I'm so glad that her

mom didn't *censored* (want her)

Now you probably get this picture from my public persona that I'ma pistol packin' drug addict who bags on

his mama.

But I wanna to just take this time out to be perfectly honest, cuz there's a lot of shit I keep bottled that

hurts deep inside

of my soul. And just know that I grow colder the older I grow. This boulder on my shoulder gets heavy

and harder to hold,

and this load is like the weight of the world, and I think my neck is breakin'. Should I just give up or try to

live up to these expectations?

Now look, I love my daughter more than life in itself, but I got a wife that's determined to make my life

livin' hell. 

But I handle it well, given the circumstances I'm dealt. So many chances, man, it's too bad - could have

had someone else

But the years that I've wasted is nothing to the tears that I've tasted, so here's what I'm facin'...3 felonies,

6 years of probation. 

I've went to jail for this woman, I've been to bat for this woman. I've taken bats to people's backs, bent

over backwards for this woman.

Man, I should have seen it coming. What did I stick my penis up in? Wouldn't have ripped the pre-nup up

if I'da seen what she was tucking.'

But fuck it, it's over. There's no more reason to cry no more. I got my baby, baby the only lady that I

adore

(Hailie). So sayonara, try tommorra, nice to know ya. Our baby's traveled back to the arms of her rightful

owner.

And suddenly it seems like my shoulder blades have just shifted. It's like the greatest gift you could get.

The weight has been lifted. 

Outro

Told you I can't sing..Oh well... I tried... Hailie, remember when I said if you ever need anything, Daddy

would be right there? Guess what? Daddy's here, and I ain't going nowhere, baby. I love you...(kiss)

"You bastard", Blair muttered with quiet, secret tears of hurtfulness and joyfulness rolled down her cheeks. Duo was about to sit next to her and comfort her, but Tim put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. 

"If anything involves her father. I suggest you let her cool down before confronting her", Tim warned, "She has to fight this battle alone." 

"Heay Tim", Blair said putting out her cigarette, "Go get my gun. Not the small one. The shot gun."

"I thought your dad died in the circus from that, um, you know", Duo said. 

"Well the dad then was my step dad. My real dad was in the space colonies. Now he's down here and somehow found me", Blair said. 

"If he's your real dad, what's with the gun?" Quatre asked. 

"Because..." Blair said, "He's just an old bastard on drugs. With a very short temper. I have no time to mess with him now."

She took out her pocketknife and started sharpening it.

"What time you think he'll show again?" Blair asked eyeing Buster out the corner of her eye. "I don't know. Maybe in a half hour or so", Buster answered. 

"That's more than enough time", Blair grinned and she got up. She opened a few drawers from the dresser and began pulling out clothes. "What are you doing?" Tim asked. 

"If he wants to see his daughter then he'll see his daughter all right. He'll see what's become of her after so many years of surviving on her own. He'll see what I've become", Blair snarled at his thought of comeing. 

"Just don't do anything drastic", Adam suggested. "I'll be back. Yell if he here's while I'm in the bathroom", she ordered. She disappeared behind the door to the small bathroom. Twenty minutes later she came out. Even more punkier than before. Three spike collars. More spike arm bands and bracelets. More black and depressing, and scary appearance him her clothes and mood she was setting. 

"Blair", Tim began, "Are you sure you want to go through this? I mean he is your dad and we can call the cops on him if we say it's trespassing if we don't want him here." 

"Tim", Blair sighed, "I knew he'd find me sooner or later. I think its better this way. I can take care of him now than later. If he doesn't like what I'm gonna say then too bad for him. I don't care to bother what he thinks. He ain't the one who raised me."

"Then who did?" asked a sudden voice as a two people began to walk down the stairs. A short fat man in an OZ general uniform on. Followed by a man in red, with long silky white-blond hair. 

"Daddy? Is that you?" Blair asked shock at the site of him. 

"Baby girl it is me. It's been years", he said. She walked up to the short man compared to her. The first thing she did was force him to open his mouth and began examining his teeth. After she was done she backed up.

"You haven't changed a bit. Still using the same old tobacco shit and other drugs", Blair said, "Maybe a new uniform and shit but that don't impress me at all."

"Oh really, now?" He said. "Any who...I don't want you here. So make it easy for the both of you to get and no trouble", Blair said. 

"But I came all this way after Trieze came by and told me all about how you were doing. I was having him bring you back to live with me. So I could raise you up on better levels than this low class place", he said. 

"Raise me, dad? You didn't raise me. You know who raised me? It's not who, it's what raise me. The streets raise me. Brought up pure street hoodlum. I ain't ditchen' my buds for riches and shit like that. I don't need that", Blair informed. 

"Then I'll have no choice but to force you to come", the man said. "Force me? You'll have to fight me fist to fist if you want to get me out of this place", Blair protested. 

"Fist to fist?" said the man with silk hair, "Your fists are so cut and torn they'd fall right off if put in another fight."

"That right. Dad. This puzzles me. How did a poor drunkie like you get to be a general in the OZ Federation? You didn't even know what two plus two was", Blair shrugged. 

"Well after our divorce I began to think. I had specialties in warfare and wisdom of what to do and not to do. So I trained my mind on battle tactics and stragies on the battlefields. After the years I worked my way up to a respectful general position", he answered, "Since you seem to refuse to come willingly I'll have no choice but to force you."

"How?"

"Not by any fighting means. More of persuasion means", he said slyly. 

"Like what do you know about me?" Blair said tensing. 

"Well from the local police station I got plenty of information. From the recent and past unjustified cases you cease to discuss in court, I can have you sent to that JDC place", he said. 

"Not JDC! I can't afford to go back now. I'm still on probation. My job is helping me pay for that fee. If I screw up now I'll never get out till I'm eighteen. I can't wait that long! So I'm trying to avoid trouble", Blair said. 

"And, I may add, if I decide to do so I can have all you little friends join you too", he said and looked up at each one. And rested his brown eyes on Duo. Then it hit him. The hair, the eyes, the face structure. 

"You! You Duo Maxwell. That gundam pilot", he hollered and pulled out a gun. 

"Stop it! Leave him out of this Dad!" Blair said and blocked the gun with her body. 

"Get out of the way! That's the enemy!" he shouted. 

"Then I am too! We're both enemies! You an OZ soldier dad. I'm just a pawn in this bloody, damn war. If necessary I will not hold back in a fight against the enemy. Even you. If I have no feeling for someone then I will kill that one person. Right now I'm ready to die from a bullet. But I will die with my pride and honor for defending my buds to the very end!" Blair stated, "I'd rather them not die. I'd rather die before them and not see them hurt. I swear to God if you hurt one hair on anyone's head I will hunt you down and gut ya like the fat coward you are!"

"That's no way to talk to your superior", the other man said. 

"Oh so now you include me in your army? I remember not signing for anything to deal with OZ at all. I can back talk him. He ain't my superior. I ain't under his rule in his so called army. I ain't even one of you. So don't tell me who to respect or disrespect! I'm not a lazy, bitch push over in your army. I've seen what OZ do with their women. That's why they hair me to take of them bitches for them. So the bloodshed is mostly on me. I have to live with that guilt. So back off buddy!" Blair snarled. 

'She sure knows who to make someone shut up", Duo whispered to Heero. 

"Now. This is your last chance dad. Zechs, you too. Get out or face how the real street punk fights. Believe me, you don't want to know what it is", Blair warned. 

"Ok. That's enough from you. It's off to JDC", her dad ordered. 

"Listen dad. Even if you do send me. I can get out of there in now sweat. Those so called guards or workers are so petty and weak I can easily get out and beat all their asses in one blow. They know it too. They know not to mess with me. Most of them learned the hard way. If you don't believe me", Blair said, " ask Adam or Tim or Buster. They know. They were all there when I busted fifteen people up in less than five minutes tops. I can easily beat you two up no sweat."

"Then prove it lil' tough missy", snarled Zechs. "I will. But I follow my street code that everyone forgets that major number one code. Never start something if you ain't got the guts to face it. I don't start shit. I finish it. I never hit first. You hit, I hit back", Blair said proudly showing her strong pride. 

"Fine then", Zechs said and began to advance to the still girl. "No Zechs. I'll take care of this later. Right now we have more important things", her dad reminded and started toward the door, "But baby girl. I'll be back. I'll always come back."

They left. "Tim. I think I need another cigarette", Blair said and quickly took a seat. 

"That was a pretty good start for a family reunion", Tim joked trying to lighten the mood and handed her a menthol. 

"don't joke about my pop Tim. You know I take kindly to things like that. I won't even make a joke about that. Sorry for that disturbance you guys. It's not everyday my dad does stuff like that. I refuse to go with him on any condition cuz I despise that he abandoned my on the streets and left me to die. But I survived trough my pals and gang", Blair said, "if you've know the hard times of starvation and stealing food for survival was like. Then you'd understand why I got so defensive and mean at that point."

"Was it true what you said about JDC. About the fifteen people?" Duo asked in curiosity. "Yep every word. Ask any of these boys here. They'll tell ya. It's true. I pounded their asses for starting shit with Tim and Buster. I got punched making peacemaker. So their buddies at Juvi and the guards all got beat up by me for interfering and punching me. So I made a reputation there. Practically anywhere in this city, say my name, most people will not mess around with ya or me", Blair said, "those people I respect most cu they're using their head for a change and not startin' shit with me. They respect me for what kind of person and what power I have to over come them."

"Is that all street and gangs think about?" Heero asked impatiently, "About respect? Is that all!"

"No. It's too hard to explain unless you've lived on the streets as long as me", Blair said, "It's real hard but I don't know."

"You're an idiot!" Heero scolded. "Don't patronize me! I should pin your ass to the ground like the others at the bar!" Blair yelled back. 

"Think about it Blair! You could have used him. We he's not looking load some data on a disk or something. Easy as pie if you wanted. But that pride of yours is starting to work on my nerve", Heero said. 

"That is one way to get info on the enemy and what we need. But one problem. That ego and pride of mine. Sorry I couldn't have the heart in stabbing someone in the back. Especially family no matter how much I hate 'em", Blair said. 

"Do it for us. We need as much data as we can get on the enemy and future plans. Plz Blair. For the team. And world peace. For me?" duo asked sitting next to her. 

She thought for a second. "Ok. But as long as someone goes with me. Il' just say it's back up for if I get into a fight. That should get ya by. I don't like being a lone with him. So someone's going with me", Blair said. 

"Fine. I'll volunteer", Duo offered. 

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this", she sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and pulled the cell to her ear. "Dad. Ok. Come get me. But I'll only stay for three hours and I'm bringing a friend for everyone's safety. It's that or I don't come at all", the cell talked, "Ok. I'll stay till dinner. But that's all. Bring your car and I'll follow in mine." She hung up. 

Ok. Duo lets go. We're following him in my car", she said and grabbed a jacket. Duo waved bye and followed her out. 

In less than an hours time her and Duo were already at the OZ base outside the city. They were taken to a fancy guest room. 

"So daughter. What have you been up to theses past years?" her father asked. 

"Nothing but fighting, fighting, and more fighting. That's the life with me", Blair answered. 

"Some wine? A drink of something?" he offered, "Or some food?"

"Why dad? You know how much I hate you. But it's still a puzzle how you got here. To a general position on an army. I still don't get it", Blair said. 

"Its how you remind me of your mother. The red hair and the attitude. Her eyes", he said, "But most said you had my pride most of all."

""I'm starting to believe it."

"How did you get so cut up? With your hands and you stomach? As a father I have a right to know who did this", he said. 

"Forget it. It's better you don't get involved. I won and that's that. It's over. No more trouble with them for a while", Blair said. 

A knock on the door. "Sir. Someone here to see you", the person said form the outside. 

"If you'll excuse me. I'll be back as soon as this is over", he said and left. 

"Ok. Down to work", Blair said and pulled out a disk. She turned on the computer and began typing. 

"So you find anything?" Duo asked. 

"Yeah. Planning to follow out an assault on an Earth Alliance base. And something else. Man they sure have some weak and easy code to break", she said and slipped in the disk. She loaded what she needed and quickly hid it in her pocket. 

The rest of the time they waited and later had a fast dinner of a banquette. 

She said a short goodbye and drove of him her snazzy Viper. On the way, not even half the way home she ran out of gas. The worst thing was a storm quickly hit. It was pouring cats and dogs. So she pulled over with the last of the gas she had in the engine. 

"Shit. I'm so stupid. Forgot to get gas yesterday. Sorry about that Duo", Blair apologized. 

"No need. Do ya got a gas thing in the trunk?" he asked. 

"Yeah. But it's hailing out there. It wouldn't hurt to wait it out", Blair said. 

They sat in silence for a while. For some reason she climbed in the back of the car. Began to reach under the seat, "Well I can't reach it."

Duo climbed back and tried to reach for it, "Looks like we're waiting out the storm", duo said as a final answer. 

"I never really did get to say thank you personally for what you did when the OZ soldiers came. Helping a complete stranger. Even before I knew you personally, from what the docs told me I had already fallen in love with the description. Now, it's even better than a description. It's in person", Blair was brave enough to say that. 

"And how would you thank me for that?" Duo asked. 

"Like this", she pulled his face close hers. Pulling him onto her, and leaning back in a passionate kiss. Knowing she made her mind up that she loved him. He pulled away breathless. "I've already made up my mind. I love you Duo. I do. Ever since I was told of you, and seeing you for the first time. I knew it was right. If you need time, I'll give you all you need. But I'm just saying my feelings. And I just wanted you to know that. I couldn't keep that in much longer. And I thought this was the perfect opportunity to say it", she said her check flushed of a rose red blood. 

"I'll say this Blair", Duo said, "You're one damn, hell good of a kisser." "Would you like another?" Blair asked. 

"I guess", Duo said. Then, without a moments hesitation, she was again kissing him. This time with a bit of tongue.

"Damn! They should have been here now!" Buster said a bit worried.  


End file.
